


Hawkmoth Goes To Ikea

by thethirtysecondqueen



Series: Completely serious stories centered around hawkmoth [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But i want validation™, But there are ikeas in france, I googled if there are ikeas in france for this, I mean i would have written it anyway, There isn't an ikea in paris, There's a welcome to nightvale reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirtysecondqueen/pseuds/thethirtysecondqueen
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	Hawkmoth Goes To Ikea

Hawkmoth looked around at the condition of his lair. In all honestly, it was horribly underwhelming. Mainly because of the lack of furniture. Well, he knew the solution to this problem.  
“Nooroo, transform me, we're going to Ikea.”

 

The workers at Ikea didn't really know how to handle some random guy in a purple butterfly suit looking for in his own words ‘villainous’ furniture while muttering something about ‘vin'. They had no idea what vin meant, since it was a French word and for some reason they all only spoke English, despite working in Paris. They didn't question it out of respect for the all consuming void Ikea workers worship, a distant cousin of the glow cloud all hail.

 

Hawkmoth inspected the price tag on what looked like a chair. He could afford it. He could afford the store. Satisfied with his purchase of one chair and exactly two (2) tables, he checked out. But not before eating some meatballs while glaring at passerby. His favorite pastime.

 

The Ikea workers go home. They go to sleep. The next day a man named Hawkmoth is on the tv. They recognize him. They give the void a sacrifice. Then they do nothing. Time goes on. Yesterday is blurry. What happened yesterday. They see Hawkmoth. They don't recognize him. They have a headache.


End file.
